villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hamilcar Barcas
Dr. Hamilcar Barcas (ハミルカル·バルカス Hamirukaru Barukasu) is one of the Zoalords who is the co-founder of Cronos Corporation and one of the villains in The Guyver ''series. He is responsible for designing and creating the first Hyper Zoanoids and completing the final work on most of the Zoalords. He is over 400-years-old and is, in fact, the person who awoke Archanfel from his long slumber. He is widely believed to be the top scientist of Kronos and is said to have greater telepathic prowess than any other Zoalord, save for Archanfel. His seniority among the others has resulted in many of the Zoalords to look up at him with much respect and is occasionally referred to as "'Old Bal'" by those closest to him. His name was taken from Hamilcar Barcas or '''Barca', the father of Carthaginian warlords Hannibal and Hasdrubal; he lived in the 3rd century B.C. The connotation "Father of generals" is not difficult to draw. In the 1989 anime OVA, he was voiced by Seizō Katō in the Japanese version and by Sonny Byrkett in the English version. In the 2005 anime, he was voiced by Saburo Kamei in the Japanses version and by Charles C. Campbell in the English version. History About 400 years before the present, an old European merchant embarked on an ocean voyage to visit the New World; he wanted to see those virgin lands before he died. However, the ship was lost in a storm and he - the only survivor - washed ashore on an unknown island. Still shocked, he wandered aimlessly across the island, soon encountering what, to his eyes, appeared as monsters - a giant dragonfly, a titanic brachiosaurus, and most shocking of all, perhaps: a quartet of comely girls, who were revealed as mermaids! Fleeing in panic, he came upon a human-style building: an immense temple, untouched by the centuries. Entering as in a trance, the old man reached an inner sanctum, and there, amidst many such structures, a transparent, organic bubble, containing the dormant form of what appeared as a nude, young man. Sensing that this was a being with far more power than he could even imagine, humbled and awed by the aura of command that radiated from him even in his comatose state, Barcas fell to his hands and knees in reverence. Something that took place while he was inside the main room of the temple, whether it was the shock of having someone new there after so much time spent alone, or something else entirely, awakened the sleeping Zoalord. Archanfel, seeming curious about the newcomer to his sanctuary island, took the old man in and transformed him into the first of what would eventually be a group of twelve Zoalords. He then gave the former human a charge: to seek out ten other men like himself, and thereby to create a group capable of overseeing the future tranformation of mankind. How long this particular task took is not known in full. However, once the ranks of Zoanoids had been sufficiently filled, the plans that they had made so long ago could finally be implemented. X-Day would come at last. Before any of those grand plans could be implemented, however, something happened that would severely impede - but not halt - all such plans: a Zoanoid test-subject escaped from one of Chronos Japan's laboratories, taking the three Guyvers that were being studied there. Knowing that this would cause problems for Chronos, and not trusting the man who had put himself forward so eagerly to investigate the dissapearences, he came to Japan himself. After X-Day Chronos had claimed full control over the world, Dr. Barcas seemingly continued his expirements in creating and refining Zoanoids, eventually creating the Enzyme III Guyver-killer model. The Guyver Live Action Film He appears as the main antagonist in the first live action of Guyver. This version of him is very different from his original counterpart, His first name is changed to "Fulton" and the "R" in his last name is changed to an "L", in other words his name is "Fulton Balcus". He was portrayed by by the late David Gate. Gallery Images Old Bal.jpg|Barcas in the manga. Balcus.jpg|Balcus in the live action film. Category:Anime Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Immortals Category:Elderly Category:Male Category:Humanoid Category:Mutants Category:Sophisticated Category:Terrorists Category:Genocidal Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Hegemony Category:Manga Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Action Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Psychics Category:Power Hungry Category:Misanthropes Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Honorable Category:Karma Houdini